


How's that for a workout?

by GodfuckerKayn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Draven is a porn actor, Kayn is a law student, M/M, Modern AU, sometimes you end up going to the same gym as the guy you've jerked off to before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodfuckerKayn/pseuds/GodfuckerKayn
Summary: He could only assume that Draven liked what he saw by the way his back was suddenly against the cold shower wall and Draven’s body was warm against his front. Goosebumps rose along his skin from the temperature difference, and he tried to return the kiss with the same amount of vigor. It became easier as the situation settled in, the reality of it becoming clear--that he was about to get lucky with a porn star that he’d jerked off to before, more than once.





	How's that for a workout?

He wasn’t sure he’d recognized him the first time. After all, what are the chances that a porn actor you’ve watched before goes to the same gym as you? He’d tried to convince himself that it couldn’t be him, but the tattoos and facial hair were undeniable, along with those green eyes that completely cancelled out the chance of it being some impersonator, which was also something he tried to convince himself of. No; Kayn was sure that was Draven. 

Was that even his real name? It was probably a stage name, really, not that he was about to go over to the guy and get his attention by calling him that. Kayn was just a college student trying to keep in shape, and while he definitely thought he was hot shit for a law student, something about approaching Draven was nerve wracking. Draven was definitely older than him, bigger than him, and likely had no interest in him. 

As fate would have it though, it was Draven that spoke first. What a coincidence for them to meet in the locker rooms, with Kayn walking in just as Draven was peeling off his shirt in order to pull on his workout clothes. Kayn would swear it was by accident when their eyes met. Kayn’s gaze shifted away, but Draven’s remained. 

“Was wondering when I’d run into you face-to-face. You know I notice you admiring me from across the gym, right?”

Kayn was a little taken aback from hearing the man’s natural speaking voice. He sounded much different in his videos, and not just because he moaned more than spoke in them. He sounded so much less aggressive, almost uncaring in his tone, but his arrogant edge was still as present as ever--as if he knew he could handle anything thrown at him, as if nothing worried or bothered him. 

“Admiring you?” Kayn snapped back, and scowl forming on his face. He went about his business as he spoke to the other man, finding his locker and placing his gym bag down in front of it. He never realized that their lockers were on the same wall until then. “You sound pretty full of yourself. I wasn’t admiring anything. I’ve just been dumbfounded by how little you can bench with how big you are. Hell, I could do better.”

There was a snort of a laugh, and Kayn’s sent a glare towards the other man, but only for a moment before he turned towards the mirror in his open locker. He changed his shirt as casually as possible, before he was undoing his hair, trying to keep his gaze away from the other man. 

“I’m sure you’re a strong guy and all sweetheart, but I could bench press two of you if I wanted to. I think you know it, too.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kayn practically growled. He pulled his hair out of his braid and combed it out with his fingers some before he went to re-doing it tighter. 

Draven put his hands up in a sarcastic defensive motion. “Alright, alright. Tell me your name so I have somethin’ to call you, then. You know who I am after all, don’t you?”

“No.”

“No what? You sayin’ you don’t know who I am?”

“No, you don’t get to know my name. And no, I don’t know who you are.”

“Guess I’ll have to come up with somethin’ else to call you, then. How about pretty boy?” Draven snickered. “Pretty boy definitely knows who I am though. I could see it in that look you gave me the first time you spotted me. Too embarrassed to admit you’ve jerked off to the sight of me? No reason to be. I’m flattered.”

Kayn could only think to respond with a roll of his eyes. “Like I said, I don’t know who you are,” he reiterated, finally getting to the end of his braid and finishing it off with a hair tie. This was when he actually looked over at Draven again, only to see the man leaning against a closed locker, shirt still off. He tried not to let his gaze linger for more than a moment, but from the smirk that spread across the other man’s tattooed face, he definitely looked for too long. 

“Whether you know who I am or not, you want me, don’t you? I can show you just how strong I really am. You might not be able to handle it, though.”

“Sounds more like you’re the one who wants me, not the other way around.” Kayn huffed and closed his locker with his gym pants and a towel in hand. He wasn’t about to finish changing in front of the other man, not while he was looking at him like that. “What are you expecting me to say? ‘Yeah, let’s go fuck in the showers where anyone could hear us’? You’re nuts.”

“Mm, sounds like a good idea to me. The risk of getting caught only adds onto everything, don’t you think?”

God, he was serious… and Kayn couldn’t deny the fact that the offer was enticing. Anyone else might jump at the chance to fuck a porn star, but Kayn couldn’t help but be hesitant--nervous specifically. The man was enticing no doubt, with all of that raw muscle and confident charm, but also intimidating. Kayn knew how big that dick was, and it wasn’t like anything he’d dealt with before. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, but Draven was another kind of animal. 

“...You there, pretty boy?”

Kayn glanced up to meet Draven’s gaze, his dark eyes meeting Draven’s jade green. It seemed like he’d pondered his request for too long. He composed himself and straightened up, arms crossing over his chest. “You think you can handle me?”

Draven outright laughed, giving Kayn a slap on the shoulder. “That’s my line,” he told him, as he walked passed and urged the smaller man to follow him towards the showers. “C’mon, pretty boy, before someone else shows up. I’ve got lube and condoms on me, so don’t you worry. I always come prepared.”

“You can call me Kayn.”

Draven glanced back at the man, just as he pushed the doors open to the showers. He pulled the towel off from over his shoulder and slung it over one of the doors to a shower stall. “Kayn, huh? I think I can moan that real pretty for you once I’m fucking that hot ass of yours.”

“Who says you’re the one fucking me?”

Draven let out another one of those snorts. “No offense, but you look like a bottom. You gonna moan my name for me while I’m fuckin’ you now? I love hearing my name.”

“You can say I look like a bottom but I know you’re a switch.”

“I knew you recognized me. So you’ll definitely be able to moan my name.”

Kayn scoffed and Draven just grinned, and Draven was the one to step into the stall and start stripping. It didn’t take him long when all he had on were pants, and he was not shy at all in the way he stood proud in front of the smaller man. Kayn couldn’t help but look at his cock. He wasn’t even all that hard yet, but he was thick. Kayn expected him to be thick, but it was much different seeing it in real life and not just on a laptop monitor. 

“I know you like what you see. You wouldn’t know who I am otherwise. C’mon, then. Show me what you’re working with, huh?” Draven sat down on the bench inside the stall and beckoned Kayn with a motion of his hand. 

Kayn wanted to hesitate, if only so he wouldn’t look desperate, but his body moved faster than his brain. He made his way forward and stripped off the shirt he’d put on only moment before, and next came his pants, the rest of his clothing, all slung over the side wall of the shower. The stall door was closed behind him, and suddenly he was in very close proximity to the porn actor. He could feel the way that Draven’s eyes roamed his thinner form as he stood, and for a second he felt self-conscious. Normally he wasn’t one to think lowly of his appearance at all, but it wasn’t every day that he was being sized up by an actual porn star. 

A large, warm hand was on his bicep then, and Kayn glanced up at Draven, only to have his lips overtaken by a hungry kiss. He could only assume that Draven liked what he saw by the way his back was suddenly against the cold shower wall and Draven’s body was warm against his front. Goosebumps rose along his skin from the temperature difference, and he tried to return the kiss with the same amount of vigor. It became easier as the situation settled in, the reality of it becoming clear--that he was about to get lucky with a porn star that he’d jerked off to before, more than once. He wasn’t going to let any kind of nervousness take away from this. 

Hands were on his body, and his hands were on another’s, feeling anything in reach that caught his interest. Kayn’s nails scratched along lines of muscles as his palms smoothed over them, and Draven felt him up outright, his big hands smoothing down his back to then grip at his ass. Kayn bit Draven’s lower lip, quick to give him a little attitude for being so brutish. Draven breathed a laugh against him. 

“You’ve done this before, right?” Draven asked then, his hands smoothing up Kayn’s sides. One of his hands felt along the man’s chest, his thumb pressing along the line of the tight muscle and then over the smaller man’s nipple. 

Kayn sucked in a breath at the feeling. “Do I seem like a virgin to you?”

“Not exactly, but it’d be hotter if you were. You’re a little too pretty to be so unlucky.”

“Is that your way of telling me I’m attractive?”

Draven smirked at that, and Kayn mirrored that expression. “And what if it is?”

Kayn’s eyes lifted, as if he was in thought. “Hm. Maybe I can pretend to be a virgin for you, then.”

That definitely seemed to pique Draven’s interest, and with how their bodies were pressed against one another, he could feel the man’s thick cock twitch against his hip. Kayn grinned, feeling a sense of victory in capturing the porn star’s interest so apparently. 

He was pulled into another kiss then, this one hungrier than the last. Hands moved with more purpose now, and Kayn gasped as a hand gripped his thigh and lifted it, before a knee came forward to hold it up. Lips and teeth moved from his lips down to his jaw, and then to his neck. “Draven,” he breathed, and the other man made a noise in response, something close to a moan. Hands were at his ass again, feeling him up, fingers teasing between his cheeks. Kayn moved his hips against Draven’s, yearning for friction with the way his erection was trapped between the two of them. He tried to anchor himself with his hands on Draven’s shoulders, but he felt completely at the man’s mercy. His lips and hands were in just the right places to make Kayn melt, and he was loving every second of it. 

Just as he was getting used to the feeling of the other man against him though, Kayn was turned around. Suddenly his front was against the cool shower wall, Draven keeping him there with a hand at the middle of his back. Kayn made a noise of complaint. “Ah, c’mon Draven..” 

“Shh, shh. Gonna have to be a little patient for me now.”

Kayn looked back over his shoulder to see Draven reaching for something he’d left on the bench. He quickly realized it was lube when the Draven’s hands completely left him in order to pour some of the clear liquid onto the fingers of his right hand. Kayn shifted in anticipation. 

“Your cock is so big,” Kayn spoke up, remembering the role he promised. “How do you know it’ll fit, huh? I’ve never even been fucked before..”

Draven was on him again, and a shudder ran through Kayn’s smaller body as a slick finger pressed against his hole. Teeth and lips were at his neck again, and he could swear that Draven was trying to leave a mark on him. Normally he’d protest, but he was so caught up in the moment that he couldn’t think to complain. His neck was sensitive, and it felt good. 

“You’ll have to stretch nice and wide for me, gorgeous, but trust me. It’ll fit.”

Draven’s tone had changed, Kayn realized. It was lower and breathier--evidence of his growing arousal--and it was so, so hot. One digit pushed in, and Kayn let out a breath in order to relax. It was uncomfortable as it always was to start, but it was made more bearable when Draven’s other hand came around to touch his dick. Kayn moaned, surprising even himself at the loud and blatant sound. It earned an exhale against his neck, letting him know just how much he was turning Draven on. 

A second digit came soon after the first, and that was the point where there was slight pain. Draven had big hands and thick fingers, but it wasn’t anything Kayn couldn’t handle. Draven’s other hand was touching along his cock so nicely, making the whole process that much easier. “Ah, be gentle,” he murmured, as if this was the very first time he had someone stretching him. 

“This is as gentle as it gets. Only gets harder from here,” Draven spoke next to Kayn’s ear. He started to more thoroughly stroke along the man’s length as yet another finger pressed into him. 

Three was a lot, but Kayn could understand why he needed three to prep for just how girthy Draven’s dick was. He pressed his forehead against the shower wall as he breathed through the pain of being stretched. Despite that pain, he was still hard in Draven’s hand; the situation itself was enough to keep him aroused, and that was excluding the thrill of possibly being caught, which had completely left his mind by then. Everything was just Draven and everything he was doing to him, and soon enough that pain was out of mind as well. 

“You think you’re ready for me, Kayn?” Draven asked, and the way he spoke his name, breathy and eager, made Kayn breathe a moan. 

“I don’t know…” he responded, turning his head to look back at Draven. He wondered how desperate he looked; he knew he was blushing at the very least. “I don’t know if I can take it, Draven.” He was still trying to act as if he was a virgin, but honestly, he really wasn’t sure how well he was going to take that dick. Three fingers felt like a lot, and he knew what was to come wouldn’t be any easier. He was determined to try though, and he made this apparent with the way he pushed his hips back against Draven’s fingers. He couldn’t pass up having a porn star’s huge dick inside of him. “I want to, though. Want you in me.”

Draven’s fingers were gone from inside him, and he could breathe for just a moment. He watched as Draven grabbed a condom from the bench and took it out of the package before he rolled it onto his very hard cock. Kayn couldn’t help but stare again, now that he could see it in its full glory. He wasn’t incredibly long really, but he was so thick that it hardly mattered. There was some metal on the underside of the head, too--a horizontal bar piercing with two silver balls keeping it in place. He’d never been fucked by anyone with a piercing either, and that made him both more nervous and more excited. 

There was a hand on his hip and a hand gripping the base of his braid as the fat cockhead of Draven’s dick pushed against him, and he couldn’t help the whine that left him as his hair was pulled at the same time. His eyes squeezed shut as his head was pulled back, and Draven’s teeth were at his shoulder, biting and no doubt leaving more marks on him. It was a sharp combination of pain and pleasure, and all Kayn could find to do was shudder and whine pathetically. 

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Draven assured, his voice strained. “You’re taking my dick so fucking well though. Fuck, you’re so tight. Might as well be a virgin…”  
Kayn didn’t want him to stop though, even if it hurt like hell. He just breathed to keep himself relaxed as he felt every inch of that dick sink into him slowly. He just wanted all of it inside; wanted to feel so full. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this desperate to have someone’s dick fully sheathed inside of him.

Draven halted at one point though, and Kayn made a desperate noise, before Draven tugged hard on his hair. He was quiet for just a moment, which made him hear the door to the shower room creak open. Kayn held his breath, and in doing so, he had a moment to really feel all of the sensations affecting him. The pain of his hair being pulled, the soreness in his shoulder and neck where Draven had sunk his teeth in, and especially the pain of being stretched so wide, but beneath that he could feel how Draven’s cock pulsed inside of him, especially with how the piercing felt against him with every beat. 

Whoever opened the door made their way inside the room, and Kayn listened as they went to walk past their shower stall, but they stopped there. With a sudden rush of embarrassment, Kayn realized just how obvious they were if anyone could see the positioning of their feet below the shower door. The person who entered seemed to realize this, and soon enough they heard the door to the shower room open and close again. 

“Guess someone knows what I’m doin’ to you back here now, huh?” By Draven’s tone, Kayn could tell that he definitely wasn’t joking when he said he liked the threat of being caught. That cock was pressing further into him again though, and he let out the breath he was holding. 

“Fuck, that’s so embarrassing..”

“It’s so hot. Wish you were louder so everyone would know that your ass is mine right now.”

Kayn’s breath hitched, and not just because of the man’s words. Draven bottomed out inside of him, and he could feel his pubic bone and his sac against his ass. He was able to feel that fullness that he’d been craving, and there was pressure inside him in just the right spot, which offset the pain enough for him to enjoy the feeling. Draven stayed there for a few moments too, his hand coming down to touch Kayn’s cock again. His thumb and forefinger rubbed at the head and tip, gathering up the precum there and spreading it around the soft skin.  
“You have such a nice cock too, you know,” Draven told him. “Maybe if you take my cock nice and get lucky, I’ll let you fuck me next time.”

Kayn didn’t believe there’d ever be a next time--he couldn’t get that lucky--but the proposition was hot nonetheless. He made a soft noise in response, before he groaned and pushed back against Draven. “Just fuck me now,” he demanded, and he wanted to sound much less desperate than he did, but there wasn’t much he could do about it once he’d said it. “Wanna feel your fat dick fuck me hard, c’mon..”

Draven wasted little time in obliging him. Kayn’s hair was pulled hard as Draven pulled back slowly and thrust back in quick. Kayn let out a pained noise, his forehead pressing to the shower wall again. It hurt still, but there was enough lube between them to at least prevent the movement from being difficult. Draven repeated the action, and Kayn didn’t complain. He worked through the pain, because being that full felt way too good. His pleasure spiked when Draven started to speed up, his cock starting to really hit him inside where he wanted it most. Kayn lifted a hand to grip onto the top of the shower stall, just feeling the need to hold onto anything as he was railed. Draven’s hands gripped his hips firmly then, keeping them both balanced as he took the younger man. 

Kayn didn’t realize it at first, but he was moaning and whining pitifully with every thrust inside of him. The sounds were almost drowned out by just how loud Draven was though, obviously having no shame in expressing his pleasure. His moans were loud and apparent, louder than the sound of their bodies meeting with every thrust. Kayn could feel the way the man’s balls slapped against his ass with every forward movement, and the sensation was almost dirty to him, but definitely hot. Had he ever been fucked from behind like this before? He wasn’t sure, but he definitely would want it again. 

The shower stall rattled when Draven moved even faster, pounding into him that much harder. Any pain Kayn still felt was nothing compared to just how amazing that cock felt pounding into him, the piercing being the real pleaser every time it dragged over that perfect spot inside of him. He wished there wasn’t a condom between them, and that he could feel that cock raw against him, but he wouldn’t be so fortunate today. Nonetheless, he whined for more, his cocky attitude from before completely gone while he was being fucked so thoroughly. 

The sensation of his oncoming orgasm came quickly, and he found himself holding back so he could feel that cock filling him for just a little longer. To his surprise though, it was Daven who came first. Nails dug into his hips hard, and Draven’s movements became uneven and almost erratic and he could feel the heat of his release against him through the condom he kept on. While Draven had been noisy as ever throughout their fucking, he went completely silent when he came, and Kayn couldn’t help but follow suit. 

He came untouched, cock twitching as he came in stripes along the shower wall. Draven fucked him throughout his orgasm, and Kayn moved with him to ride it all out. While Draven was quiet, Kayn was a mess of moans and whines, with the occasional gasp of Draven’s name, and he knew he’d be so embarrassed if he could hear himself right then. He didn’t care in the moment though, not when his orgasm made his whole body feel like it was vibrating. 

Kayn only came down from his high when he felt his legs starting to give out, and Draven took the hint to move. Kayn was empty suddenly, pulling him fully back to reality, and two strong arms supported him to make sure he wasn’t about to fall over. Draven urged him back for both of them to sit on the shower bench.

Both of them were quiet for a few moments, taking the time to catch their breaths. Draven was the first to really move again, first to take off the condom and tie it off to dispose of it. Kayn looked over at him so see that he was looking at something on the other side of the shower, and Kayn looked to see the mess that he’d left on the wall. 

“Admiring your work…?” he spoke up, a smirk coming to his flushed face. His cocky tone was back again, his personality showing in his expression once more. 

Draven breathed a laugh. “Maybe. Good thing we decided to fuck in a shower, huh?”

Kayn hummed in agreement. “Yeah… Didn’t expect my workout to be like this, though.”

“Yeah. How’s that for a workout, huh? Best kind there is. We should do it again sometime. Be proper workout buddies.”

“If that’s what you wanna call this… Can’t say I’d mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never asked to find Kayn so hot that I'd finish two fanarts and finish a whole fic in one day, but here we are. I guess my love for cocky assholes is stronger than I thought.
> 
> The only reason this fic ended up being modern au is because I couldn't think of any way for these two to fuck in canonverse. I just really wanted Kayn to get dicked down by Draven, that's all.


End file.
